


Loin de Miami

by AndersAndrew



Series: Miami Rick et Morty [1]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom morty, Character Study, Clubbing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, Incest, Jealous Rick Sanchez, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Morty is very sexy when he dances, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Possessive Sex, Rick calling Morty Baby, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Social Media, Stripper Morty, Tipsy Rick, Top Rick Sanchez, Underage - Freeform, sex on the ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Ce soir-là, ils avaient échappé in extremis à une bande de mafieux à qui Rick devait de l'argent.Morty avait posé sa tête sur la cuisse pendant que celui-ci conduisait. Le vieil homme ne dit rien, mais ses doigts arachnéens vinrent caresser affectueusement ses mèches blondes décolorées.« On va p-pouvoir faire plein de choses avec ce fric Moeuuurgty ! », s'exclama-t-il.- J'ai envie de danser.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Far from Miami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816836) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew), [futagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo)



> **English translation[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8816836) **
> 
> J'ai choisi de ne pas utiliser de Warning car Morty étant strip-teaseur dans cette fic, c'est sous-entendu qu'il est majeur; cependant, ce n'est jamais explicité. (J'utilise néanmoins le tag Underage - freeform)
> 
> Et j'aimerais recommander [ce fanart](https://twitter.com/Magnta555/status/779563308265435136) (qui ne montre rien d'explicitement sexuel mais qui est clairement NSFW) qui m'a redonné de la motivation quand je commençais à m'essouffler dans l'écriture de la dernière partie de la fic !

Morty aimait le sexe. Ou plus spécifiquement, il aimait se faire sauter, et brutalement, par des garçons ou des hommes de tout âge. Il n'en faisait aucun complexe et ne cachait aucunement ses préférences. Ses proches l'avaient pris avec plus ou moins de bienveillance : son père avait honte et évitait de le regarder, sa mère désapprouvait son soit-disant mauvais goût vestimentaire, et Summer était jalouse de son nombre d'abonnés sur Instagram. Ainsi que du nombre de biftons qu'il ramenait tous les soirs après avoir dansé au club. Mais, de l'avis de Morty, elle n'avait qu'à bouger son derche – au propre comme au figuré – au lieu de passer son temps à essayer de s'infiltrer dans des soirées branchées. Il n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter : « ça ne sert à rien si tu ne te fais pas une réputation d'abord ! ». Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir la patience d'attendre jusque-là. Lui au moins avait su faire des efforts pour en arriver là où il en était. Et même si elle le suppliait, il ne prendrait pas le risque de se mettre en péril en l'amenant avec lui. Il y avait des sacrifices auxquels même lui, dans son immense générosité, ne pouvait consentir.

Il se laissait guider par ses envies, sans beaucoup se prendre la tête, entre boîtes de nuit VIP et farniente sur la plage à se dorer la pilule. Sa vie était facile, cool et sexy – il n'avait qu'à se pencher parmi ses fans quand il dansait à la barre, pour trouver un étalon pour une aventure sans lendemain. Au fond il se fichait de tout, du moment qu'il ne lui manquait pas l'essentiel – argent, sexe, admiration, reconnaissance. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était devenu le danseur exotique le plus célèbre de Floride. Même si parfois tout cela semblait désespérément vide de sens.

 

C'était ce que disait Rick. Rick était l'exact opposé de Morty : il aimait la solitude quand son petit-fils préférait les clubs blindés de monde, regarder le soleil de coucher assis sur le sable au lieu de bronzer, et se prélasser dans les paradis artificiels de la drogue alors que Morty mettait un point d'honneur à ce que son corps demeure un temple vierge de toute substance.

Ce n'est pas que Morty n'était pas tenté, parfois. S'il n'avait eu cette solide confiance en lui, peut-être aurait-il pu succomber aux sirènes enchanteresses des dealers de Miami qui squattaient toujours en masse les soirées, toujours avec de nouvelles drogues aux effets les plus euphorisants – Morty soupçonnait Rick d'être un de leur fournisseur.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il savait ce qu'il aimait, et était conforté dans l'idée qu'il pouvait l'obtenir. A quoi bon perdre ce qu'il avait déjà, qui lui permettait d'avoir ce qu'il aimait – argent, sexe, popularité ? Il était encore trop jeune pour foutre volontairement sa vie en l'air.

Il était peut-être débauché et superficiel, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un crétin pour autant, malgré ce que les autres en pensaient.

En effet, depuis qu'il était petit, tout le monde lui répétait à quel point il était bête. Ses parents, ses instituteurs, ses camarades, sa sœur...et certes, il n'était sans doute pas la lumière la plus brillante mais il savait danser.

Il l'avait découvert par hasard, puis s'était de plus en plus pris au jeu ; il s'était mis à apprendre le _pole dance_ parce que c'était provocant. Les gens se moquaient de lui à cause de ça, au début. Puis il était devenu bon, très bon même, et son corps avait changé...les regards aussi. Il s'était peu à peu habitué à être admiré, cela changeait tellement de ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Ça lui avait permis aussi de gagner un salaire, lorsqu'il avait été embauché dans un vieux club des années 80 qui essayait de faire remonter sa côte de popularité en proposant des spectacles inédits avec de nouveaux jeunes talents. Grâce à ça, il avait commencé à être connu dans certains cercles branchés, et des portes s'étaient ouvertes devant lui. Il avait alors eu l'impression que sa vie prenait un virage et qu'il allait enfin être...heureux, en quelque sorte.

Mais Rick appelait ça des conneries. Il disait que ça valait que dalle, que c'était encore plus mensonger que les drogues qu'il s'enfilait dans les veines ou dans les narines. Que personne ne l'aimait comme il le méritait.

Et lorsqu'il disait cela, Morty sentait son cœur se gonfler d'une émotion particulière qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Le regard de Rick était doux, et parfois il ébouriffait gentiment ses cheveux teints en blonds, juste comme ça.

Morty aimait sa vie. Il aimait ce qu'elle lui apportait comme avantages, le fait d'être entouré, sifflé, encouragé, applaudi. Il s'amusait bien, il adorait danser, ne se soucier de rien, s'occuper de lui-même, s'acheter des tonnes de fringues – parfois en faisant du shopping avec Summer, parce que même si c'était une peste, elle était sa sœur, et elle était de bon conseil en matière de mode – et baiser toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus.

Pourtant rien n'égalait les moments passés avec Rick. Rien n'était aussi doux, aussi précieux.

Rien dans tout l'univers.

 

Ils voyageaient à travers les galaxies et les dimensions. Ils affrontaient divers dangers, puis s'amusaient ensemble pour décompresser. C'était toujours le même schéma : ils survivaient à une aventure particulièrement risquée, et Rick les emmenait alors sur une planète quelconque pour faire la fête, comme il savait que Morty aimait ça. Il ignorait bien sûr que passer du temps ensemble en tête à tête, était ce que le garçon préférait – mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, il avait peur de le faire fuir. Parce que Rick l'aimait à sa façon, en essayant de ne pas le montrer alors que c'était évident pour tous. Même Morty en était conscient.

Rick chérissait sa solitude. Elle faisait de lui quelqu'un de spécial. Morty se demandait si c'était ce qui lui permettait de ne pas pleurer la nuit en sachant qu'il existait d'autres Ricks dans différentes dimensions qui lui ressemblaient en tout point – lui Morty avait longtemps pleuré après que Rick l'ait emmené pour la première fois à la Citadelle. C'était peu après qu'il s'était décoloré les cheveux et avait décidé de changer complètement de look. C'était superficiel comme changement, mais cela lui avait permis de se sentir mieux, et aujourd'hui il le vivait plutôt bien.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas le genre de Rick. Ce dernier pouvait rester dans le silence pendant des heures, contemplant ses propres pensées devant un coucher de soleil, pendant que Morty déblatérait tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas laisser le vide s'installer ; Rick n'avait que faire des futilités, et de fait, Morty le croyait bien au-dessus de ce genre de _solution_ bricolée tant bien que mal entre sa blessure à l'ego et son manque de moyen intellectuel. Sans doute que Rick au fond ne s'inquiétait pas. Parce qu'aux yeux de Morty, il était unique et cela seul suffisait.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient échappé de peu à une bande de mafieux à qui Rick devait de l'argent. Ils avaient fui in-extremis avant que la situation ne tourne à leur désavantage. Ils avaient abandonné leurs agresseurs dans l'espace en les éjectant, puis Rick avait repris le chemin du retour – il comptait bien, disait-il, revendre l'énorme vaisseau qu'ils avaient piqué et en tirer un paquet de schmeckles. Morty l'écoutait parler, les yeux perdus parmi les étoiles qui ornaient le ciel derrière le pare-brise du cockpit. Il comprenait pourquoi Rick aimait voyager aussi loin. On avait l'impression de voguer dans l'infini et plus rien n'avait de frontières. Toutes les limites étaient brouillées. Ça lui donnait presque le vertige.

Il s'assit à côté de Rick qui conduisait, et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse. Le vieil homme ne dit rien, mais ses doigts arachnéens vinrent caresser affectueusement ses mèches blondes.

« On va p-pouvoir faire plein de choses avec ce fric Moeuuurgty ! », s'exclama-t-il.

L'adolescent savait pertinemment qu'au fond, l'argent ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il voulait juste lui faire plaisir, parce qu'il savait que lui, il aimait ça. Morty ne savait pas combien de schmeckles il pouvait dépenser en vêtements et en soin de beauté, mais il était tout à fait prêt à le découvrir. Cependant il n'y avait rien d'urgent. Ils étaient tirés d'affaire pour le moment, et Morty pouvait profiter de ce moment d'accalmie.

\- J'ai envie de danser, déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux, savourant le contact des doigts sur son crâne, lissant ses longues mèches décolorées.

Rick releva ses lunettes de soleil pour regarder Morty. Les paillettes sur son visage avait disparu, ainsi qu'une partie de son fond de teint, et il avait une petite coupure sur le lobe de l'oreille, à cause d'un tir de blaster. Ses cheveux sur ce côté-là avaient un peu grillé, brunissant une mèche dorée près de l'oreille.

\- D'accord. On fait un crochet sur PZK-2005, l'un de leur clEEEEURb appartient à un Rick. On aura des entrées gratuites et boissons offertes.

\- Je ne bois pas, fit remarquer Morty. L'alcool est mauvais pour ma ligne.

Rick renifla d'amusement, remettant ses lunettes convenablement sur son nez.

\- Tu ressembles déjà à un petit cornichon. Prendre un p-peu de poids ne te ferait pas de mal.

\- Je ne peux pas, s'offusqua Morty en se redressant pour le fixer, les sourcils froncés. Je pourrais perdre mon job !

Son grand-père soupira en laissant retomber sa main et la crispa nerveusement sur un levier de contrôle. Ils étaient proches, tellement proches qu'il pouvait sentir le parfum sucré de Morty et l'odeur pesante de sa sueur – un mélange qu'au lieu de trouver écœurant il avait fini par bizarrement apprécier. Il n'avait pas examiné de trop près ce qu'il lui faisait éprouver, de peur de jeter un œil dans un gouffre un peu trop profond et de tomber dedans.

Il enclencha l'accélérateur et le vaisseau entra en hyper-espace, juste le temps de les catapulter près de PZK-2005.

 

Le club était bondé. Les lumières stroboscopiques multicolores, la musique tonitruante et les hologrammes publicitaires criards achevèrent de convaincre Rick d'aller se réfugier au bar. Il se commanda une téquila sans sel et se sniffa une petite ligne avant de tourner à nouveau son regard sur la piste.

Le pole dance n'était pas la seule chose que Morty savait faire. Il était doué pour danser, autour d'une barre ou non. Sa silhouette gracieuse se déhanchait au milieu de la foule, attirant comme un aimant les regards qui le caressaient avec convoitise. Et il en était conscient, bien entendu. Il le faisait exprès, accentuant la courbure de ses reins, faisant claquer les plateformes de ses chaussures, ondulant, s'étirant pour accrocher l'attention, tel un charmeur de serpent.

Rick était fasciné par les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Ce n'était plus le garçon timide et réservé d'autrefois ; il lui arrivait encore de le regretter à certains moments. Mais l'assurance nouvelle de Morty, résultant de sa métamorphose, était une bonne chose, et il ne pouvait lui souhaiter moins.

Il prit une gorgée, sentant la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps et se loger dans son estomac. Morty dansait de manière endiablée, mouillé de sueur, et agitait sa longue chevelure blonde en tout sens, ce qui lui donnait des allures de crinière.

Rick fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un jeune homme à la peau verte et doté de quatre yeux à la place du nez aborda Morty. Ce dernier sourit, s'approcha de l'alien et posa ses mains sur sa taille sans retenue, effleurant avec curiosité ses nageoires pelviennes.

Le scientifique se détourna avec mauvaise humeur. Si Morty avait envie de se détendre avec quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Après tout il avait risqué sa vie aujourd'hui, il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait – même si cela incluait de se laisser peloter par un alien boutonneux. Ce n'était certainement pas Rick qui allait le juger, lui qui avait déjà couché avec tellement d'espèces qu'il avait chopé un nombres incalculables de maladies vénériennes, à tel point qu'elles réussissaient à s'annuler entre elles.

Il alpagua la barmaid qui préparait des bières, et secouait un shaker, tout en décapsulant une bouteille de soda à l'aide de ses tentacules.

\- Un deuxEUUURPième, réclama-t-il en désignant son verre vide et en dépliant un billet sur le comptoir ciré.

 

Plusieurs heures après, Rick et Morty rentraient en direction de la Terre, entassés dans le modeste vaisseau que Rick avait conçu dans le garage des Smiths. Le scientifique avait garé le gros vaisseau sur la planète PZK, prétendant que s'il le ramenait sur Terre, ça allait faire du grabuge avec le voisinage – mais Morty savait que c'était surtout pour ne pas déplaire à sa mère.

Le voyage était un petit peu plus long, car l'appareil étant plus petit, il ne pouvait aller aussi vite que leur précédent moyen de locomotion. Mais cela ne gênait pas Morty, qui était sur un petit nuage. Le corps encore parcouru de petits frissons électriques, il savourait la sensation de ses muscles fatigués et détendus. Il se sentait bien : il se sentait jeune, sexy, et en contrôle.

Il aurait aimé que Rick le remarque, mais ce dernier était à peine assez sobre pour conduire droit.

C'était rare que Rick profite de leurs petites escapades pour se beurrer la gueule. En général il attendait d'être seul pour ça. Morty ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque soit la raison, sa bonne humeur en pâtissait un peu.

Comme il était empli de confiance en lui, il osa poser la main sur la cuisse du vieil homme et se pencha vers lui en reniflant.

\- Tu pues la téquila, constata-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul Moeuuuurty !, gronda Rick d'une voix excessivement rauque.

Un frémissement courut le long de l'échine du garçon et il se pencha davantage, effleurant de ses lèvres humides le menton du scientifique. Sa main descendit lentement à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- Toi occupe-toi de mon cul.

Rick éclata d'un rire grinçant et sans véritable joie.

\- On di-dirait que c'est t-toi qui est bourré, balbutia-t-il, ses bras se raidissant sur le volant.

La main de Morty se frotta contre son entrejambe.

\- Dis-moi, insista le garçon. Dis-moi, ou bien je te fais bander puis je te laisse comme ça.

\- Ça me dé-dérange pas de me soulagEUUURP soulager devant toi, Morty, rétorqua Rick.

\- Dans ce cas fais-le !, le provoqua l'adolescent en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure enduite de gloss.

Il continua ses caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'effectivement, il sente le sexe de Rick réagir.

\- Ça suffit !, l'arrêta le scientifique en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Tu triches !, se plaignit Morty.

Rick souleva ses lunettes de soleil pour le regarder durement.

\- T'es vraiment une petite merde, Morty. Tu crois queEUUURP sous prétexte que....sous prétexte que t'es chaud comme la braise, tu-tu peux te permettre de faire ce que tu veux...d-de coucher avec tout le monde et...

Morty roula des yeux au ciel et se renfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras.

\- Oh pitié, tu ne vas pas me faire la morale ! Pas toi !

\- J-j'ai pas fini !, le coupa sèchement Rick. T'as pas écouté. Je dis juste que tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à qui tu EUUUUURP....à qui tu chauffes. Ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

L'adolescent mit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille en lui jetant un coup d’œil intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que si tu...si tu me fais b-bander, je pourrais pas m'arrêter, grommela Rick en s'agitant inconfortablement sur son siège.

Morty baissa les yeux et remarqua son érection conséquente qui déformait le devant de son pantalon. Il se lécha les lèvres.

\- T'arrêter de faire quoi ?

\- T'as pas envie de le savoir !, répliqua Rick en montrant les dents.

Pourtant Morty se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et massa son sexe à travers son pantalon. Rick lâcha un râle en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- C'est si dur, susurra le jeune homme. Je peux la sortir ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, souffla Rick.

Le garçon s'empressa de défaire la fermeture éclair, et bientôt la verge rigide se dressa entre les cuisses de son grand-père.

Sans plus attendre, et sans demander la permission, Morty se pencha et la prit goulûment dans sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de sucer une queue de toute sa vie. La bite de Rick rentrait parfaitement dans sa bouche, comme si elle était faite pour ça, et Morty se mit à pomper avec vigueur, mimant les pornos qu'il matait sur son ordinateur quand il était seul dans sa chambre à se doigter le cul avec frustration, refusant de gémir le nom qui lui venait aux lèvres.

Il voulait le faire jouir. Cela le rendrait incroyablement fier, bien plus que de réussir un _rainbow marchenko_ ou un _chinese flag_. C'était Rick après tout. Il avait toujours désiré son approbation, son affection...peut-être même la fougue passionnée de ses étreintes, mais Morty ne s'était jamais senti assez fort pour l'espérer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, pathétique comme il était au fond, il profitait simplement de ce que son grand-père était ivre pour lui tailler la meilleure pipe de tous les temps. Espérant, un peu follement, que cela suffise à lui faire oublier toute raison, et qu'il décide d'utiliser Morty pour ce que ce dernier voulait vraiment : lui vider les couilles comme il se doit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

\- Oh ! Bordeeeeeel !, grogna le scientifique en renversant la tête en arrière contre le dossier du siège.

Il glissa ses doigts entre les mèches blondes pour accompagner le mouvement de la tête de son petit-fils, ce qui l'excita davantage. Il allait tellement vite, comme s'il mourrait d'envie de l'avaler, comme s'il était affamé pour sa queue, et ça faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait été aussi enthousiaste à lui pomper le dard – il ne voulait pas se l'admettre à lui-même, mais en vérité personne ne lui avait jamais fait subir ça. Et la pensée en était encore plus grisante que l'acte en soi.

Les bruits de succion résonnait dans l'habitacle, par-dessus le ronronnement doux du moteur, et ça électrisait Morty au point de vouloir le plonger dans sa gorge, quitte à s'étrangler avec.

Soudain Rick lui prit le menton et le repoussa lentement, faisant sortir sa verge de sa bouche, lentement ; il en savoura chaque seconde, fixant avec stupéfaction les lèvres roses serrer son membre, et regretta aussitôt lorsque le gland en sortit dans un POP sonore.

Morty geignit et agrippa de ses petites mains fines et manucurées les revers de sa veste rose pastel, l'air désappointé, anxieux même. Rick lui caressa la joue, effleurant du bout des doigts l'égratignure sur son oreille, rappel s'il en fallait de sa totale dévotion. L'excitation lui faisait tourner la tête, alors il enclencha le pilote automatique.

\- T-tu suces très bien Morty, déclara-t-il d'un ton rogue en lui caressant la lèvre inférieure avec son pouce. Mais je veux te la mettre dans le cul, alors tu vas devEUUUR devoir attendre qu'on soit garé.

Les yeux de Morty s'illuminèrent comme si c'était Noël ; c'était une réaction tellement enfantine et spontanée, à contrario de son apparence aguicheuse, qu'elle rappela à Rick que le garçon n'était même pas majeur. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit – alors qu'il avait déjà fait bien pire que ça – et il essaya maladroitement de rentrer son érection dans son pantalon, comme dans un réflexe de bonne conscience. Mais Morty lui saisit le poignet et murmura d'une voix chaude et sensuelle :

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais arrête.

Il rejeta la main de Rick loin de son pénis, et l'empoigna vivement à la place. Il le masturba lentement, en faisant des va-et-vient serrés sur la verge raidie.

\- Je veux que t-t-tu restes bien dur p-pour tout à l'heure, expliqua le jeune homme, le rose aux joues et le ton un peu incertain. Je veux....je veux vraiment le faire, Rick.

Le vieil homme le fixa d'un air étonné, les yeux légèrement écarquillés derrière ses lunettes aux verres colorés.

Morty se mordilla la lèvre – une manie qu'il utilisait auparavant de manière consciente pour séduire, mais qui aujourd'hui était devenue totalement naturelle. Rick, en réponse, se pencha doucement, jusqu'à l'embrasser, et Morty ne moufta pas, trop surpris par le geste.

La langue de Rick caressa doucement le contour de sa bouche et il releva ses lunettes pour ne pas cogner dans celles de l'adolescent. Ce dernier entrouvrit alors les lèvres et ils purent ainsi partager pleinement ce baiser au goût d'alcool et de sucette à la fraise, le parfum préféré de Morty.

\- Si tu c-continues, je vais pourvEUUPvoir me retenir, gronda le scientifique en s'écartant, rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Morty.

Ce dernier frissonna, les joues roses. Il accéléra sensiblement ses caresses sur le pénis de son grand-père.

\- Qui a dit que tu de-devais te retenir ?, chuchota le garçon d'une petite voix effrayée par la force de son propre désir.

Le regard de Rick s'enflamma.

\- MEUUUUURrty, commença-t-il d'une voix grave alourdie par le plaisir. Petit salopard...je vais te...

Mais soudain le vaisseau atterrit dans une dune de sable, assez brusquement pour que le choc les renverse comme des quilles dans l'habitacle. Les bouteilles vides à l'arrière s'entrechoquèrent avec bruit.

Après un moment d'hébétude, Rick releva le nez et toucha la tête de Morty pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Ce dernier gémit en se redressant :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quelle foutue imp-importance ?, gronda férocement Rick en l'attrapant par la nuque pour plaquer vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'adolescent couina de surprise, mais répondit fiévreusement à l'assaut, enroula ses bras fins autour du coup de son grand-père. Celui-ci se pencha sur lui et le garçon écarta les jambes pour le laisser venir plus près. Tandis qu'il cherchait à s'allonger pour que Rick puisse lui grimper dessus à quatre pattes, il se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre la portière, qui s'ouvrit brutalement, comme si elle était montée sur ressort.

Morty dégringola dehors, et comme il s'agrippait à Rick, ils tombèrent ensemble.

Alors que la chute de l'adolescent sur le dos l'avait un peu amorti, le choc défit son étreinte et Rick roula dans le sable. Cependant, des roseaux verts et roses l'empêchèrent de dévaler toute la dune.

Il se releva en vacillant et se figea pour regarder le paysage.

Son petit-fils épousseta son manteau en fourrure couvert de sable, puis le rejoignit.

\- Wow !, dit-il en fourrant une sucette à la pomme dans sa bouche.

Le soleil de cette planète était en train de se coucher et ses derniers rayons lançaient des éclairs pourpres à la surface de l'océan, teintant celui-ci de sorte qu'il ressemblait à une mer de sang. Des reflets violets et argentés scintillaient à la surface à chaque ondulation des courants, s'accentuant à mesure que la nuit gagnait du terrain, et c'était une vision surréaliste qui n'existait pas sur Terre.

Morty était chanceux. Il suçota la petite boule de sucre vert contre sa langue et observa Rick qui ne lui prêtait pas attention, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils contemplaient ensemble un coucher de soleil – Rick semblait aimer ça – mais Morty ne savait jamais à quoi il réfléchissait dans ces moments-là. Tout à coup, c'était comme s'il était très loin, plongé dans des pensées où nul ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Et Morty détestait ça.

Il se débarrassa de sa fausse fourrure, conscient qu'il lui faudrait passer au pressing pour la ravoir en bonne état après le traitement qu'elle avait subi.

\- Je-je t'aime, t-tu sais ?

Il prit la main ridée du vieil homme et la serra nerveusement dans la sienne. Ce n'était résolument pas la bonne direction à prendre et il le savait. Il aurait pu jouer de ses charmes, l'aguicher de nouveau pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il avait beau aimé le sexe et envie d'en avoir avec Rick, ce n'était tout simplement pas suffisant pour combler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il était en train de découvrir qu'il y avait plus. Et que plus il s'en apercevait, plus ça voulait sortir – et plus ça l'effrayait aussi. Il craignait que Rick ne ressente pas la même chose, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait qu'il le dise.

\- Je t'aime, admit-il à nouveau en baissant les yeux.

C'était vrai, bien plus vrai que tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver jusqu'à maintenant. Toutes les autres émotions à côté ressemblaient à une parodie.

Il aurait voulu que Rick le vive aussi, le comprenne.

Il relâcha sa main et se détourna, conscient qu'il venait de franchir un cap qu'aucune apparence, aussi désinvolte et cool soit-elle, ne pouvait dissimuler.

Les mains noueuses le retinrent par les épaules, l'obligèrent à se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

Les cheveux de Rick formaient un halo argenté alors que Morty le voyait en contrejour - il en lâcha sa sucette - et la vision lui serra le cœur, juste un peu avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à nouveau, avidement. Les doigts de Morty s’accrochèrent à ses poignets et tirèrent sur ses manches pour amener Rick à les baisser, faisant glisser ses mains lentement sur ses hanches, là où il les voulait. Il sentit le sourire de Rick se former contre sa bouche.

\- Tu perds pas la nord…

\- A-avec toi il vaut mieux pas, rétorqua le jeune homme avant de se blottir étroitement contre lui.

Rick empoigna ses petites fesses à pleines mains, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair souple.

\- Je vais t-te la mUUURPmettre bien profond Morty. Et j-je te préviens, je fais la taille d'un brAUUUURP de bébé !

\- T-t'es trop romantique, Rick, répliqua le garçon, le ton teinté d'ironie. P-p-pas éto-tonnant que toutes les filles te tom-tombent dans les bras.

Il recula jusqu'à toucher le capot du vaisseau. Rick lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- T-t'en crèves d'envie MUUURPorty. Tu m'as bien allumé tout à l'heure...

Il se pencha sur le garçon si près que ce dernier sentait l'odeur discrète de son after-shave.

Rick lui mordilla l'oreille.

\- Tu croyUUURPais que je me laisserais faire gentiment p-parce que j'étais trop bourré ? Je me biturais la gueule que UUUURP t'étais encore une gamète dans les couilles de ton père Morty.

Ses mains se mirent à lui masser sensuellement les fesses, et ses doigts glissèrent dans le slip de bain rose qu'arborait le garçon. Celui-ci frissonna, mais le scientifique ne s'arrêta pas, bien au contraire. Il passa une main devant et lui tripota le sexe sans la moindre pudeur.

\- Je vais te sauter Morty. Je vais te baiser contre le capot de mon vaisseau...j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les autres diront MoUUUURty. J'ai envie de t'enculer comme une pute ce soir....et je sais que tu le veux aussi.

Pour toute réponse, Morty baissa son slip sur ses cuisses, et par quelques mouvements habiles contre Rick, s'en débarrassa dans le sable.

Rick l'embrassa, tout en dents, en possessivité et en excitation.

\- Bon garçon Morty !

 

A un moment, ils échangeaient des baisers passionnés, se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, et l'instant d'après, Morty se retrouvait plaqué contre le capot, la queue de Rick frottant entre ses fesses.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une petite pute, Morty !, grogna le scientifique après lui avoir enfilé un doigt et constaté en le ressortant qu'il était couvert de sperme. Quand est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps de...

\- Au club, le coupa l'adolescent avec impatience. Le type vert avec les nageoires. On l'a fait dans les toilettes...

Rick grinça des dents et se pressa davantage contre lui. C'était exactement ce que Morty voulait. Il se cambra, tendant les muscles arrières de ses cuisses pour se coller contre le vieil homme, pour lui donner un peu plus envie de lui si c'était possible.

Le sexe avec l'alien avait été bon, mais il savait qu'il pourrait avoir encore mieux s'il s'y prenait bien.

Le savant se pencha sur le garçon et gronda contre son oreille.

\- T-tu essayes de me rendre jaUUURPloux Morty ? Ton petit cul est encore p-plein de foutre. Tu aurais pu lui de-demander de porter une UUUUURP capote...

\- J'aime pas ça, chuchota l'adolescent en tournant lentement la tête pour effleurer ses lèvres. Je préfère sans....j'aime ça, j'aime le sentir quand ils jouissent.

Il fut très satisfait d'entendre Rick maugréer dans sa barbe. Il sentit le bout de sa queue rigide s'appuyer contre son anus, commençant de pousser pour rentrer. Il pourrait résister, lui refuser l'accès et obliger Rick à le soumettre de force. Cependant il en avait trop envie et depuis trop longtemps. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les sentiments dans le désir ardent qui brûlait en lui, le forçant à se plier en avant lorsque le vieil homme entra en lui.

\- Haaaaan !

\- T'es...serré Morty, hoqueta Rick en continuant lentement sa progression, griffant les hanches du garçon en essayant de le pénétrer davantage. Co-comment t-t-tu peux être aussi...ah !

Il butta contre le fond de son cul, et Morty tressauta en couinant.

Rick agrippa sa longue chevelure blonde en gémissant de bien-être.

\- J'ai tou-toujours voulu....ah, bordel....Morty...

Le corps du jeune homme était frêle, mais ferme et musclé. Il accueillit les coups de rein de plus en plus brutaux, acceptant le rythme punitif que lui imposait Rick sans rechigner. Ce dernier caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse d'une main et empoigna son pénis raidi contre son ventre, pour le malaxer sans délicatesse. La paume rugueuse contre sa verge sensible envoya des décharges de plaisir chez Morty qui subissait les assauts virils de son amant en même temps. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour éjaculer, incapable de se retenir.

Rick lui mordilla l'oreille et dit d'un ton cynique :

\- T'as aucune endurance Mo-MoURPty. T'as beau vendre ton cul...t'es...t'es pire qu'un p-puceau, Morty.

Et le garçon le laissa dire, car dans l'état où il était, le souffle haletant et la bave dégoulinant du coin de sa bouche, il n'avait pas l'esprit à répliquer. Le plaisir l'avait déconnecté pendant plusieurs secondes du monde réel et il avait du mal à reprendre pied.

Rick en profita sans vergogne et accéléra ses coups de butoir, martelant avec fougue la chair dodue et chaude. Morty reprit brutalement ses esprits et couina sous les impacts, qui envoyaient des étincelles de douleur dans son fondement encore tendre et hyper-sensible. Mais la douleur l'excitait aussi, de même que l'ardeur que mettait le scientifique à le besogner.

Ce dernier devint de plus en plus frénétique, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il se fige, écrasant la taille de Morty avec ses doigts, pour lâcher la purée dans un râle obscène.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se révulsèrent et il agrippa la grille de ventilation du vaisseau en jouissant du cul.

Rick se retira dès qu'il mit à ramollir. Le foutre s'échappa alors de l'anus défoncé du garçon, coulant lentement le long de ses jambes sveltes.

Le savant siffla avant de placer un cure-dent entre ses lèvres.

\- T'es putain de s-sexy comme ça, Morty. J-je devrais prendre une UUUURP une photo.

Il sortit son téléphone et le jeune homme entendit distinctement le son du déclencheur de la prise de vue. Il se retourna vivement, tout en restant affalé sur le capot.

\- Rick ! J-je t'interdit de poster ça sur Twitter !

\- Trop tard, rétorqua Rick avec un sourire sardonique, ajoutant le tag de sa dimension pour que les autres Ricks le trouve facilement. T'UUUURP t'inquiète pas Morty, ta mère me suit seulement sur snapchat et facebook.

Le garçon fit la moue et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux décolorés trempés de sueur pour les dégager de son visage.

\- J'aime pas ça Rick.

Le vieil homme claqua de la langue.

\- Tch, fais pas ta pleurUUUURPreuse, Morty. Je t'ai dis qu'on risquait rien.

\- C'est pas ça, marmonna le garçon en baissant les yeux. C'est juste que...c'était notre première fois, donc...j'aurais voulu que, t-tu sais ? Que ça...que ça n'appartienne qu'à nous.

Il se détourna en rougissant, conscient que c'était stupide. Pour Rick il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, une énième _bitch_ à afficher sur son tableau de chasse. Et il devrait être d'accord avec ça. Si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir, ça ne servait à rien d'en réclamer plus.

Mais soudain, Rick était de nouveau contre lui, et il pouvait sentir sa bite à nouveau dure contre son derrière.

\- Que ?, s'exclama-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule, l'air surpris.

\- T'es tellement bandant, répliqua le savant en le pénétrant sans préambule.

Morty poussa un râle à mesure que la verge épaisse l'envahissait peu à peu.

Les doigts de Rick vinrent jouer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui haleter à l'oreille :

\- Ta petite bouche de UUUURP de pute a beau être faite pour sucer des queues toute la journée...ah...tu dis des choses tellement mignonnes Morty...han ! Ça me donne envie de te gâter...ah, aaah Bébé, t'es bon ! Remue ton petit cul, allez !

Émoustillé par le langage vulgaire de son amant – il savait décidément sur quels boutons appuyer pour manipuler Morty comme il l'entendait – le jeune strip-teaseur se mit à onduler du bassin, frottant sensuellement ses petites fesses rondes contre les cuisses de son grand-père, et enfonçant davantage son sexe en lui.

Rick lui caressa le torse, passant ses mains sous son mini-top turquoise, puis s'amusa à pincer doucement ses tétons, provoquant une déferlante de plaisir chez Morty.

\- Aaaaah, Rick !

\- Je voudrais te percer là, murmura le vieil homme d'une voix extrêmement rauque. Et faire un tatouage sur ce petit cul. Leurs montrer qu'il est à moi...que UUUURP tu est à moi, M-Morty !

\- Oui !, gémit l'adolescent, extatique. Je suis à toi ! Han ! Marque-moi !

\- Oh Bébé, gronda le scientifique en l'embrassant dans le cou. T'es tellement...

Il baissa d'un ton comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu. Mais Morty l'entendit parfaitement.

\- …tout ce que je voulais. HA !

\- Oui ! Oui ! OUIIIIII !, s'écria Morty en tressaillant.

Cette fois, ce fut à Rick de jouir le premier. Il éjacula à longs traits, pressant fermement son sac brûlant contre celui de Morty en se vidant à l'intérieur, une nouvelle fois. Le garçon savait qu'il allait être malade après ça, mais à ce moment précis, il s'en souciait comme d'une guigne. Le plaisir, à la fois sensuel et émotionnel était tel que la seule chose sur laquelle Morty se concentrait, c'était de resserrer ses muscles au maximum sur la pine qui le connectait à Rick pour le moment. Il savait que cet instant ne durerait pas et il voulait le savourer le plus possible : sentir la rigidité, la chaleur à l'intérieur, et cette sensation de comblement, comme si son trou avait attendu longtemps d'être enfin bien rempli...

\- Bébé, marmonna le scientifique contre la peau douce de son épaule.

Rien que le surnom donnait à Morty des papillon dans le ventre. C'était tellement surréaliste, et pourtant tellement JUSTE qu'il pourrait immédiatement s'y habituer.

\- Tu vas être ma mort, souffla Rick en souriant – et Morty trouva son cure-dent sur le capot, le ramassa et le glissa machinalement dans sa bouche, en manque de sucette.

Le vieil homme rit.

\- On a tous les deux un _oral fetish_ , on dURP dirait. J-je suis impatient de te voir faire sur ma queue.

\- Si tu fais pareil sur la mienne, répondit Morty du tac-au-tac.

De nouveau, le savant émit un petit rire, un son inhabituel qui rassérénait profondément Morty.

\- Okay. Mais ne dit rien à tes parents.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?

\- Toujours, se moqua Rick en l'embrassant sur le rond de l'épaule.

Morty lui renvoya une bonne beigne pour se venger et Rick éclata d'un vrai rire hystérique, sans contrôle.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Encore plus que le sexe.

 


End file.
